L'honneur perdu de Tatsuha Uesugi
by Chawia
Summary: Une chanson des Nittle Grasper disparaît mystérieusement, et c’est Tatsuha que l’on accuse. Tatsuha, un voleur ?
1. Chapter 1

**Crédits **: tous les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

* * *

**CHAPITRE PREMIER**

Ryûichi Sakuma, star de la chanson mondialement célèbre, icône de la scène musicale japonaise et internationale, chanteur surdoué du groupe phare Nittle Grasper, s'ennuyait ferme, allongé sur son canapé.

Après une journée entière passée dans les studios de N-G Productions à travailler sur une nouvelle composition qui ne satisfaisait pleinement aucun des trois membres du groupe, il était rentré directement chez lui, en taxi, son fidèle Kumagorô fourré dans la poche intérieure de son blouson.

Or, depuis son retour dans son grand et bel appartement, Ryûichi s'ennuyait. Il aurait aimé aller faire un petit tour dans les magasin, à Shinjuku, mais Tôma lui avait très fortement déconseillé de le faire, attendu qu'il ne savait pas rester discret et que, la dernière fois où il était parti faire les boutiques tout seul, il avait failli provoquer une émeute.

Il finit par éteindre la télévision, sur laquelle il zappait depuis près de vingt minutes sans avoir accordé la moindre attention à aucun des programmes, se passa une main sur le visage et posa Kumagorô sur son ventre.

« Je m'ennuie, Kuma-chan, dit-il d'un ton traînant. En plus, en ce moment, Tôma est de mauvaise humeur parce que notre dernière chanson n'avance pas. Mais elle n'est pas bonne, et on aura beau essayer de l'améliorer, elle restera tout de même mauvaise. Je crois bien que Tôma et Noriko s'en sont rendus compte aussi, alors je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ils continuent à perdre leur temps dessus. »

Il soupira et se remonta contre l'accoudoir d'un geste las. Ryûichi étaient de ces gens qui avaient besoin d'un challenge pour pouvoir donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Si seulement ils avaient eu une bonne chanson sur laquelle travailler ! Celle-ci n'était pas mauvaise en tant que telle, mais le chanteur la jugeait indigne du répertoire des Grasper. Il effleura le bouton noir qui faisait office de nez à Kumagorô et le fixa soudain avec attention, plissant le front.

« Comment, Kuma-chan ? En écrire une nous-même ? »

La peluche parut opiner et ses deux longues oreilles roses oscillèrent légèrement en avant.

« Ah, tu as toujours d'excellentes idées ! » s'écria Ryûichi en soulevant son laipn à bout de bras. Il sourit et ses yeux d'un bleu profond pétillèrent, comme illuminés soudain par une nuée d'étoiles.

« Je sais même ce que je vais écrire, et ma chanson sera bien meilleure que l'autre. Viens, Kuma-chan ! Il est temps de nous mettre au travail ! »

Kumagorô sous le bras, Ryûichi se leva d'un bond, se saisit de la première feuille qui lui tomba sous la main, d'un stylo, et se mit à écrire.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tôma soupira et, pour la douzième fois consécutive, réexamina les feuillets étalés devant lui. Ils en étaient à la troisième version de leur prochain single, dont le titre provisoire était _Moonlight mysteries_, mais ses deux amis et lui avaient beau faire, le morceau ne parvenait pas à prendre corps. Il n'était pas raté, loin de là, mais… il y manquait ce quelque chose qui faisait les futurs hits.

La porte du studio dans lequel les Nittle Grasper avaient coutume de travailler s'ouvrit soudain à la volée et un Ryûichi surexcité fit son apparition, brandissant Kumagorô d'un air victorieux.

« Bonjour Tôma ! J'ai une surprise pour toi, na no da ! »

Avant que le directeur de N-G ait le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, le chanteur tira une feuille pliée en quatre de sa poche et l'abattit triomphalement sur la table, devant lui.

Tôma déplia la feuille et observa longuement ce qui paraissait être un portrait à la gouache de Kumagorô, d'un beau rose vif.

« Hm… Il est très joli, Ryûichi, mais…

- Mais non, pas ce côté ! L'autre ! »

Le claviériste retourna la feuille, dont le verso était couvert de l'écriture large et inégale si caractéristique de son camarade. Une chanson. Et à ce qu'il en voyait à la lecture des premières lignes, une _excellente_ chanson.

« Alors, alors ? Tu en penses quoi ? » questionna avidement Ryûichi qui sautillait presque d'impatience dans l'attente du verdict de Tôma. Celui-ci reposa la feuille et adressa un large sourire au jeune homme.

« On va tout casser avec cette chanson, Ryûichi. Félicitations, c'est vraiment de l'excellent travail. »

Ravi, le chanteur battit des mains comme un enfant.

« Je savais que ça allait te plaire. Kumagorô m'a dit la même chose, et tu sais qu'il ne se trompe pas souvent pour ce genre de chose.

- Kumagorô est un petit lapin très clairvoyant, approuva Tôma en hochant la tête, et Ryûichi s'empourpra de plaisir et de fierté.

- Alors vite, mettons-nous au travail ! Mais… Nori-chan n'est pas encore là ? s'enquit-il après un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

- Non, elle m'a appelé tout à l'heure et elle ne viendra sans doute pas de la journée. Saki a de la fièvre alors elle a préféré appeler le médecin. J'ai bien peur que nous ne puissions pas commencer à travailler tout de suite, Ryûichi, expliqua Tôma.

- Oh… Bah, ça ne fait rien, on travaillera demain ! s'exclama le chanteur. En attendant, je vais faire un petit coucou à Shûichi ! »

Il avait quitté la pièce avant même que son collègue ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour le retenir.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuha hésitait devant la porte du bureau du directeur de N-G Productions, et accessoirement son beau-frère. Il avait déjà frappé à plusieurs reprises, mais personne n'avait répondu.

Il baissa les yeux vers l'enveloppe en papier kraft que Mika lui avait remise la veille. Retenue plusieurs jours à Kyôto, elle avait chargé son cadet d'une mission importante : remettre sans faute ces papiers à son époux. Bien évidemment, Tatsuha avait accepté avec enthousiasme, voyant là une occasion de, peut-être, apercevoir son idole Ryûichi Sakuma – même de loin.

« Ce type n'a donc pas de secrétaire ? maugréa le garçon avec un peu d'irritation. Et si je glissais l'enveloppe sous la porte ? »

Mais Tôma, étant le maniaque qu'il paraissait être, n'apprécierait sans doute pas de trouver des papiers manifestement importants jetés à même le sol et Tatsuha n'avait pas forte envie de se faire passer un savon par sa sœur une fois de retour au bercail.

_Je pourrai toujours les confier à Shûichi, qui les donnera à Eiri, qui… Non, avec sa mémoire de poisson rouge, il oubliera certainement. Je sais ! Je vais les remettre à ce type à lunettes qui a toujours l'air à deux doigts de se balancer par une fenêtre ! Il est toujours à tourner autour de Seguchi, lui n'oubliera pas de les donner !_

Satisfait par cette solution, le jeune moine descendit à l'étage où se trouvait la salle de répétition de Bad Luck.

« Bon, alors… Il est où, ce Studio 3 ? Il est immense, cet immeuble… » marmonna-t-il, tâchant de se repérer le long des couloirs labyrinthiques. Contournant un angle, il vit quelqu'un devant un des distributeurs automatiques installés à chaque étage, affairé à choisir une quelconque friandise. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers lui.

« Excusez-moi, je cherche le Studio 3, sauriez-vous m'indiquer où il se trouve ? »

La personne – un jeune homme – se retourna, et Tatsuha eut l'impression que son cœur avait cessé de battre.

Ryûichi Sakuma en personne se tenait devant lui. Encore plus beau et sexy que dans toutes les vidéos qu'il avait de lui, toutes les photos qu'il conservait religieusement dans des dizaines de classeurs… encore plus beau que dans le souvenir de cette brève soirée dans un bar, où le chanteur des Nittle Grasper l'avait honoré d'un _miracle beam_.

« Mon… mon… monsieur… Sakuma… » s'entendit-il gargouiller. Celui-ci le regarda avec un peu d'étonnement, un air de perplexité si adorable peint sur son visage de chérubin que Tatsuha sentit ses genoux menacer de le trahir.

« Hum… On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés quelque part ? dit enfin Ryûichi. Tu es… Tatsumi, c'est ça ? Le frère de Mika ! »

_Il se souvient de moi, ô Kamis, venez-moi en aide ! Je peux mourir heureux, à présent…_

« Heu… Oui, heu… Je… » bafouilla-t-il, incapable de formuler une phrase cohérente, comme si l'émotion lui collait la langue au palais.

« Tu te rappelles de Kuma-chan ? enchaîna Ryûichi sans se formaliser, en tirant de son blouson sa peluche qu'il brandit devant le visage de Tatsuha. Lui aussi est content de te revoir, Tatsumi ! »

_Lui aussi… Il a dit lui aussi ; ça veut dire que… Oh, kamis, c'est trop beau… Mika, de retour à Kyôto je prierai pour que tu aies une vie longue et heureuse…_

Cependant, si le garçon serait volontiers resté des heures à contempler béatement son idole – voire plus si affinités – il n'en avait pas moins une mission à accomplir.

« Heu… Monsieur Sakuma… s'arracha-t-il, faisant un effort surhumain pour arracher ses yeux du divin corps du chanteur des Nittle Grasper.

- Oui ? Ah, mais tu cherches le Studio 3, c'est ça ? Tu es passé voir Shûichi ?

- Non, en fait ma sœur m'a chargée de remettre cette enveloppe à monsieur Seguchi, expliqua le garçon, désignant la grosse enveloppe en papier kraft qu'il portait sous le bras. Mais il n'est pas dans son bureau, alors je comptais la donner à quelqu'un d'autre pour qu'il la fasse passer. »

Ryûichi pouffa.

« Tu ne risquais pas de le trouver dans son bureau, il travaille dans notre salle de répétition ! Tu sais, Tatsumi, je vais te confier un secret. Tu me promets que tu ne le répèteras à personne, hein ? »

Un secret ? Tatsuha dressa l'oreille.

« C'est promis, mais… Mon nom c'est Tatsuha, corrigea-t-il.

- Ah ? Bon, comme tu voudras. Alors, je te disais… » Ryûichi se colla tout contre le garçon qui sentit ses jambes trembler et, approchant sa bouche de son oreille, il murmura : Je viens d'écrire une nouvelle chanson et ce sera sans doute l'une des meilleures des Nittle Grasper. »

_Je sens son souffle sur moi, sa chaleur brûle ma peau, le parfum de son eau de toilette m'enivre… Ryûichi Sakuma me parle comme à son confident. Il y a des jours comme ça où on se dit que la vie vaut vraiment la peine d'être vécue._

« Mais surtout, il ne faut pas que tu en parles, dit le chanteur d'un ton de conspirateur. Personne n'est au courant à part Tôma et moi, même Noriko ne le sait pas encore.

- Ne vous en faites pas, monsieur Sakuma. Vous pouvez compter sur moi, je serai muet comme une tombe, jura Tatsuha avec solennité. Et… quel est le titre de cette nouvelle chanson, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- Pour l'instant, c'est _Moonlight mysteries_ parce qu'on travaillait sur un compo du même titre, mais elle n'était vraiment pas terrible alors Kumagorô m'a dit d'en écrire une autre à la place. Et j'ai bien fait de l'écouter parce que ce petit coquin a très souvent raison ! » déclara Ryûichi en envoyant une pichenette sur le nez rond et noir de la peluche qui, à la lumière du couloir, parut prendre un air fâché.

« Ah, tu ne vas pas me faire croire que je t'ai fait mal, Kuma-chan ! Là, je te fais un bisou », minauda le chanteur en déposant un petit baiser sur le nez du lapin, sous les yeux de Tatsuha qui aurait tout donné, en cet instant, pour être à la place de la peluche. Inconsciemment, il se frotta le bout du nez.

« Et, heu… Vous comptez la sortir quand, cette fameuse chanson ? demanda-t-il, l'air de rien, sachant qu'il serait sans nul doute parmi les premiers à aller l'acheter.

- Oh, pas tout de suite, je viens à peine de la montrer à Tôma, et elle doit encore se trouver dans le studio. En parlant de ça, tu n'avais pas quelque chose pour lui ? Tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi et tu le lui donneras. »

Ils reprirent l'ascenseur, et quand la porte s'ouvrit à l'étage demandé ils trouvèrent Noriko Ukai qui attendait, l'air quelque peu contrarié. Contrairement à d'habitude, elle était vêtue sans beaucoup de recherche, sommairement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient simplement tirés sur sa nuque en queue de cheval. Ses traits s'éclairèrent à la vue de Ryûichi.

« Oh, Nori-chan ! Tu es venue, finalement ! s'écria ce dernier en bondissant au cou de sa camarade. Comment va Saki ? »

La jeune femme adressa un salut de la tête à Tatsuha et se dégagea gentiment de l'étreinte de l'exubérant chanteur. « Elle a une angine. Je ne peux pas rester aujourd'hui, mais Ryû-chan, j'ai profité du fait que je devais sortir acheter ses médicaments pour passer donner à Tôma un CD avec mes derniers arrangements sur _Moonlight mysteries_. Seulement, il n'était pas là.

- Hein ? Tôma n'était pas dans le studio ?

- Non, ça m'a étonné d'ailleurs. Il est peut-être remonté dans son bureau ?

- Il n'y était pas il y a dix minutes, intervint Tatsuha. Moi aussi j'avais quelque chose à lui remettre. On s'est peut-être croisés. »

Noriko consulta sa montre, l'air vaguement soucieux.

« Écoute, Ryû-chan, je dois y aller. C'est une voisine qui garde Saki et je lui ai dit que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps. Tôma ne va sans doute pas tarder à revenir, j'ai déposé le CD sur la table, il est dans une pochette en carton avec écrit MM – 03 dessus. Tu le lui donneras de ma part, hein ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas Noriko, tu peux compter sur moi.

- Merci, Ryû-chan. À très bientôt j'espère. Et n'oublie pas de donner le CD ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur.

« Je ne sais pas où est allé Tôma, déclara Ryûichi, l'air songeur, mais si tu veux, tu n'as qu'à me donner ton enveloppe, je la lui remettrai quand il reviendra.

- Vraiment ? C'est… c'est très gentil à vous de me le proposer, monsieur Sakuma. »

Pour tout dire, Tatsuha préférait ne pas entrer en contact direct avec son beau-frère. Celui-ci l'avait toujours intimidé quand il était enfant, même s'il s'était toujours montré amical avec lui. Néanmoins… néanmoins, il préférait ne pas avoir à s'y frotter si nécessaire. Il savait parfaitement que Tôma ne voyait pas d'un très bon œil l'obsession qu'il nourrissait pour le chanteur des Nittle Grasper.

« Bon, Tat-chan, je dois passer voir Shûichi avant de retourner travailler. »

Le garçon comprit le message et tendit l'enveloppe au chanteur qui le gratifia d'un large sourire.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublierai pas de la donner à Tôma. Et si j'oubliais, Kumagorô m'y ferait penser ! dit-il en agitant la peluche. Allez, à bientôt, j'espère ! »

Il pressa à son tour le bouton de l'ascenseur et y entra avec un dernier petit signe de la main.

_Bon, il faudrait peut-être que j'en fasse autant,_ songea Tatsuha qui laissa échapper un énorme soupir béat en repensant à la manière dont son idole s'était collée à lui pour lui faire partager son secret.

En parlant de ça… Ryûichi lui avait dit que la nouvelle chanson se trouvait dans le studio qui, aux dires de Noriko, était inoccupé. Et si…

« _Fonce !_ intima une petite voix dans sa tête. _Tu imagines un peu ? C'est l'occasion de ta vie de voir en vrai un original de la main de Ryûichi Sakuma ! _

_Non, c'est trop risqué_, argua une autre voix intérieure. _Si Seguchi te prend à fouiller dans ses affaires, il te fera pleurer des larmes de sang !_ »

Le garçon se mordilla la lèvre, les yeux rivés à l'austère porte grise qui lui faisait face. Le couloir était désert et silencieux. Lentement, il tendit la main et abaissa la poignée ; la porte s'entrouvrit. Le jeune moine vit définitivement là un signe des dieux.

_Je pourrais y jeter un coup d'œil en vitesse, juste pour voir de quoi ça parle. De toute manière, je ne suis pas assez fou pour aller crier les paroles en pleine rue !_

S'assurant une ultime fois que le couloir était vide, Tatsuha ouvrit vivement la porte du studio et se glissa à l'intérieur.

La pièce n'était pas très grande mais énormément en désordre, et le garçon comprit le soin qu'avait mis Noriko à décrire son CD et l'endroit où elle l'avait déposé. Il se trouvait bien en évidence sur une table carrée encombrée de feuillets, partitions, CD et autres. Dans un coin, un ordinateur et plusieurs claviers monopolisaient l'espace, et bien que le garçon n'y connût strictement rien, il devinait sans peine que ce matériel devait coûter une fortune.

_Eh ben, c'est pas prudent de laisser la porte ouverte, _songea-t-il._ Je me demande bien comment Seguchi arrive à supporter cette pagaille. D'un autre côté, mon Ryûichi adoré n'a pas l'air du genre maniaque. Bon, où elle peut bien être, cette chanson ?_

Malheureusement, Ryûichi n'avait pas précisé à quel endroit exact il avait placé son texte, que Tôma avait d'ailleurs peut-être emporté avec lui. Quelque peu déçu, mais fort peu désireux de se faire pincer en un lieu où il n'avait rien à faire, Tatsuha repassa dans le couloir et se hâta de disparaître dans l'escalier le plus proche.

XXXXXXXXXX

Alors que Tôma s'en retournait d'une brève visite à la régie, où on l'avait fait appeler pour une histoire en fin de compte peu urgente, il aperçut quelqu'un quitter en toute hâte le couloir et filer vers l'escalier de secours, au bout de l'étage. Il haussa les sourcils, croyant identifier dans la fugitive silhouette masculine le frère cadet d'Eiri, Tatsuha. Mais pour quelle raison son beau-frère se serait-il trouvé dans les locaux de N-G ? Pourtant, la personne qu'il avait vue s'éloigner – s'enfuir ? – ressemblait à s'y méprendre au jeune moine.

Le claviériste secoua la tête avec un petit sourire ; décidément, avec cette histoire de chanson, il avait les nerfs en pelote. Heureusement, grâce à la nouvelle mouture apportée par Ryûichi, ils allaient pouvoir repartir sur de bonnes bases. N'eût été le fâcheux contretemps de Noriko, la journée s'annonçait bonne.

Il entra dans le studio, espérant que Ryûichi ne s'éterniserait pas auprès des Bad Luck –après tout, eux aussi avaient besoin de travailler – et remarqua aussitôt le CD sur la table. Noriko était donc bien passée, en fin de compte. Dommage qu'elle ait travaillé pour rien, mais _Moonlight mysteries _pouvait peut-être faire carrière chez un autre groupe de la maison, une fois adapté à son style. Pourquoi pas les Bad Luck, justement ?

C'est alors que Tôma s'aperçut que la chanson de Ryûichi, qu'il avait laissée sur la table juste avant de s'absenter, avait disparu. En un éclair, le souvenir du jeune homme qu'il avait vu s'éloigner dans le couloir lui revint en tête, et tout devint clair.

_Il a volé le texte…_

XXXXXXXXXX

Cela faisait trois fois que K déchargeait son Magnum contre le mur de la salle de repos du Studio 3, signalant par là même qu'il souhaitait que la répétition reprenne ; mais comme les fois précédentes, Ryûichi se contenta de sourire avec bonhomie et adressa un clin d'œil au manager Américain.

« Tu devrais penser à vérifier le cran de sécurité de ton revolver, K, dit-il comme si de rien n'était. C'est bizarre que les coups partent tout seuls, tu vas finir par blesser quelqu'un. »

Shûichi, qui avait plongé derrière la banquette, le dévisagea avec stupéfaction, mais avant que quiconque ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, le téléphone de Sakano se mit à sonner.

« Allô ? Ah, monsieur le directeur ! Oui, il est là… D'accord… Très bien, monsieur le directeur ! Ce sera fait ! »

Le producteur replaça son mobile dans la poche de sa veste et se tourna vers Ryûichi.

« Monsieur le directeur vous attend en salle de répétition, monsieur Sakuma, annonça-t-il. Il aimerait que vous le rejoigniez le plus rapidement possible.

- Ah ? Bon, j'y vais, alors. Au revoir, travaillez bien ! »

Ryûichi parti, le calme s'abattit subitement sur la pièce et l'on entendit distinctement Suguru soupirer de soulagement. K braqua aussitôt son arme sur le front de Shûichi.

« Et toi, tu ne pouvais pas lui dire de s'en aller ? Mais non, tous les prétextes sont bons pour couper à la répèt', et après ne vient pas te plaindre que vos chansons ne se vendent pas ! »

Il tira une nouvelle salve, dans le plafond cette fois, et brandit son arme d'un geste impérieux.

« Maintenant au travail, la récréation est terminée ! »

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryûichi était retourné au studio des Grasper, prenant le temps au passage de s'arrêter au distributeur et s'acheter un paquet de Pocky chocolat-caramel. Quand il entra dans la salle, il fut frappé par l'air grave qu'arborait Tôma.

« Excuse-moi, Tôma, mais je parlais avec Shûichi et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… »

Son regard se posa sur le CD et il s'avisa qu'il avait oublié l'enveloppe de Mika au Studio 3.

« Oh ! Je n'y pensais plus, Nori-chan est passée t'apporter ça, et moi j'ai laissé là-bas une enveloppe que Tatsuha m'a remise pour toi de la part de Mika, je retourne la chercher tout de suite, et…

- Tatsuha ? »

Ainsi il n'avais pas rêvé, c'était bien son beau-frère que Tôma avait vu dans le couloir. Mais alors…

« Ryûichi, Tatsuha est venu ici ? Dans le studio ?

- Non, je l'ai croisé dans le couloir en allant voir Shûichi. Il m'a dit qu'il venait de ton bureau et qu'il te cherchait pour te donner une enveloppe, alors comme je savais que tu étais ici je lui ai dit de venir avec moi, mais en sortant de l'ascenseur on a croisé Noriko qui nous a dit qu'elle ne t'avait pas trouvé, et comme Saki est malade, elle a une angine, elle est repartie. Alors j'ai dit à Tatsuha de me donner l'enveloppe, et que c'est moi qui te la donnerais, mais je l'ai oubliée là-bas, relata le chanteur tout d'une traite.

- Vous n'êtes pas rentrés dans cette pièce ? insista Tôma. Ryûichi… Par hasard… Tu n'as pas parlé de ta chanson à Tatsuha ? »

Ryûichi se gratta la tête, incapable de comprendre le pourquoi de cet interrogatoire.

« Bah si, je lui ai dit que j'avais écrit une super chanson. Mais il aime tellement notre musique, j'ai pensé que ça lui ferait plaisir ! »

_Et comment que ça a dû lui faire plaisir_, songea Tôma, retenant une grimace. Ne restait plus à poser qu'une seule question, et l'énigme de la disparition du texte serait résolue.

« Ryûichi… Est-ce que tu as dit à Tatsuha que ta chanson se trouvait dans cette pièce ? »

Le chanteur se mordit la lèvre, ayant soudain la désagréable impression d'être un petit garçon surpris en train de voler des bonbons et grondé en conséquences. Il hocha la tête, Kumagorô fermement serré contre sa poitrine.

« Mais… oui… Mais Tôma, pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

- Parce que… Ryûichi, quelqu'un est entré ici et a volé ta chanson. Et ce quelqu'un, c'est certainement Tatsuha. »

_À suivre… _


	2. Chapter 2

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui suivent cette histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE II**

Pendant un court instant, Ryûichi eut l'impression que Tôma venait de le gifler. Sa chanson, disparue ! Volée… Volée par Tatsuha ? Impossible.

« Attends… C'est une plaisanterie, pas vrai ? Tu me fais une blague, Tôma ? demanda-t-il, la voix incertaine.

- Je ne m'amuserais certainement pas à faire une plaisanterie d'aussi mauvais goût. J'ai dû m'absenter ce matin, peu après ton départ, pour me rendre à la régie. La chanson était posée sur la table. Quand je suis revenu, j'ai vu que Noriko était passée puisqu'elle avait laissé un CD mais ton texte avait disparu, relata le directeur de N-G.

- Mais… c'est pas parce que j'ai parlé de la chanson à Tatsuha que ça suffit pour en conclure que c'est lui qui l'a prise ! Nous ne sommes même pas rentrés dans le studio », protesta Ryûichi avec véhémence. Il faisait instinctivement confiance au jeune Kyôtoïte, et même s'il savait que certains fans extrêmes étaient prêts à tout et n'importe quoi, Tatsuha n'était pas comme cela, il le sentait. De plus, Kumagorô lui avait plusieurs fois confié qu'il appréciait beaucoup le garçon, cela comptait-il pour du beurre ?

« Ryûichi, dit lentement Tôma, quand je suis revenu de la régie, j'ai vu quelqu'un qui filait à toute allure vers les escaliers, comme s'il s'enfuyait, tu vois ? Et malheureusement pour lui, j'ai reconnu Tatsuha. C'est lui le voleur, Ryûichi. C'est un fan, et tu sais que certains vont très loin pour obtenir quelque chose appartenant à leur idole. Le problème, c'est que cette fois il s'agit de quelque chose de très important pour nous. »

Ryûichi garda le silence, accablé. Il ne parvenait pas à y croire. Tatsuha s'était pourtant toujours montré si gentil avec lui, il l'avait même accompagné au zoo le temps d'une après-midi et ils s'étaient vraiment bien amusés. Certes, il lui avait posé des questions sur sa chanson, mais quoi de plus normal, en fin de compte ?

Si c'était vraiment lui le voleur, ce geste lui faisait l'effet d'un véritable coup de poignard dans le dos.

« Mais… C'est peut-être quelqu'un d'autre qui a pris la chanson, finit-il par dire, en désespoir de cause. Après tout, la porte du studio est restée ouverte, n'importe qui pouvait entrer.

- Ryûichi, à qui d'autre as-tu parlé de cette chanson ? À Noriko ? Aux Bad Luck ? »

Le chanteur secoua la tête, l'air accablé devant les charges qui s'accumulaient implacablement contre le garçon de Kyôto.

« Il n'y a donc que toi, Tatsuha et moi qui connaissions son existence. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, et tout ce que tu m'as raconté, ajouté au fait que j'ai _vu_ Tatsuha s'enfuir dans les escaliers, tient à établir que c'est lui le coupable. Je suis désolé, Ryûichi », conclut Tôma en assénant une tape réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami, dont les yeux miroitaient de larmes.

Une trahison, oui, c'était ça : Tatsuha avait trahi sa confiance avec une mesquinerie qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnée chez lui.

« Mais, tu… tu vas pas le faire envoyer en prison, tout de même ? »

_Ce petit imbécile le mériterait pourtant… Mais si je fais ça Mika ne me le pardonnera sans doute jamais_, songea Tôma en pinçant les lèvres. « Non, rassure-toi, Ryûichi. Je vais téléphoner à Mika pour la mettre au courant, et dès que Tatsuha sera rentré elle récupèrera la chanson. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va sans doute très vite s'arranger. »

Ryûichi renifla et s'essuya les yeux, le moral en berne.

« Je vais de ce pas lui téléphoner, poursuivit Tôma en se saisissant de son mobile. Je vais lui expliquer la situation et elle parlera à Tatsuha dès son retour à Kyôto. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, Ryûichi, il n'y a plus grand-chose à faire pour l'instant.

Le chanteur hocha tristement la tête et, après un dernier regard à son ami, il quitta la pièce.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mika lança un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre et soupira ; Tatsuha n'allait sans doute plus tarder, et la conversation qu'elle allait avoir avec lui ne serait sans doute pas des plus agréables.

_Mon petit frère, un voleur ! Je n'arrive pas à le croire. Je sais bien qu'il est obsédé par ce Sakuma, mais de là à aller voler une chanson ! Si jamais Père vient à l'apprendre, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passera._

Elle soupira et se passa nerveusement la main dans les cheveux. La conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Tôma tournait en boucle dans sa tête, avec la persistance d'un mauvais refrain.

_« Comment ça, il a volé cette chanson ? Tôma c'est ridicule, je connais mon frère, il peut parfois se laisser emporter quand il s'agit de ton chanteur, mais il est incapable de faire une chose pareille ! Je le sais ! _

_- Je l'ai vu, Mika. Il quittait le couloir en courant, et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas pris l'ascenseur, comme tout le monde ? Il a certainement voulu m'éviter. Personne en dehors de Ryûichi, ton frère et moi n'étions au courant de l'existence de ce texte. »_

_Tôma marqua une pause._

_« Je veux simplement le récupérer, Mika. Ça n'ira pas plus loin, après tout Tatsuha n'a que seize ans, c'est juste un gamin qui n'a pas réfléchi et a cédé à une impulsion. C'est pour cela que je t'en parle. Quand il rentrera, demande-lui de te remettre cette chanson, et nous ne reparlerons plus de cette histoire. »_

Voilà pourquoi la jeune femme attendait avec impatience le retour de son cadet. Ce que lui avait raconté Tôma était malheureusement cohérent. Elle savait que Tatsuha vouait une admiration sans bornes à Ryûichi Sakuma, sans doute la tentation avait-elle été trop grande pour le garçon qui avait profité d'un instant où il était seul pour pénétrer dans le studio inoccupé et dérober le texte écrit de la main même de son idole. Le geste irréfléchi d'un gosse aveuglé par sa passion.

Mais tout de même, il s'agissait d'un vol ; et dans la famille Uesugi, ce genre d'action n'était pas tolérable.

Absorbée par ses réflexions, Mika n'entendit pas son frère regagner la maison familiale, et elle tressaillit quand Tatsuha la salua d'un « Mission accomplie, soeurette ! » triomphal lancé depuis l'entrée.

« Tatsuha ! s'écria-t-elle en se mettant debout d'un bond.

- J'ai bien remis l'enveloppe à ton cher et tendre époux », poursuivit le garçon sans prêter aucune attention à l'air grave et consterné peint sur le visage de sa sœur aînée. Il ôta son blouson et fit coulisser le panneau qui donnait sur un couloir intérieur. Il allait y disparaître, quand Mika l'arrêta.

« Tatsuha, attends ! Il faut que je te parle. »

Intrigué, le garçon se retourna. Le visage de sa sœur était grave et fermé, et sa bonne humeur retomba aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Il s'est passé quelque chose pendant que j'étais à Tôkyô ? »

La jeune femme inspira profondément.

« Tatsuha… Tôma m'a téléphoné tout à l'heure.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à monsieur Sakuma ? » l'interrompit le jeune moine, immédiatement alarmé. S'il jouait la comédie, il le faisait remarquablement bien, constata Mika avec amertume.

« Tu le sais parfaitement, tu lui as volé une chanson, asséna-t-elle sans se départir de son air sévère. Alors Tatsuha, s'il te plaît, donne-la moi sans rien dire, et je te promet de tirer un trait sur ce malencontreux incident. »

Le garçon dévisagea sa sœur avec de grands yeux, effaré. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ?

« J'ai… volé une chanson ? Moi ? »

Mika tenta de conserver un visage impassible, mais intérieurement elle grimaça. Le pire des scénarios était en train de se jouer, son frère refusait de reconnaître son acte.

« Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Tsu, dit-elle sèchement. Tôma t'a vu. »

Manifestement, elle était sérieuse. Tatsuha fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

« Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, Mika. Si c'est une blague, elle est vraiment nulle. Je n'ai rien volé du tout, je ne suis pas un voleur ! Qu'est-ce que Seguchi est allé te raconter ? Il prend des substances illégales ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas sous le lit de Tôma que j'ai un jour retrouvé un mégot suspect, alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas trop t'aventurer sur ce terrain là, rétorqua sa sœur dont les yeux gris reflétaient à présent une sourde colère. Sakuma a écrit une nouvelle chanson, il l'a apporté ce matin à N-G. Or elle a disparu, et Tôma affirme t'avoir vu t'éloigner du studio où se trouvait ce texte. Il te soupçonne, alors je veux savoir ce qu'il en est. »

Ainsi, c'était de ça que Mika parlait, _Moonlight mysteries._ La dernière perle du grand Ryûichi Sakuma, futur hit des Nittle Grasper. Et elle avait disparu ? Tatsuha eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. C'était impossible !

« Je… Oui, monsieur Sakuma m'a parlé de cette chanson. Je l'ai rencontré ce matin dans un couloir tandis que je cherchais Tôma pour lui donner l'enveloppe. Nous avons un peu discuté, et c'est là qu'il m'a dit qu'il avait écrit un nouveau texte. Mais je ne l'ai pas volé ! Seguchi raconte n'importe quoi ! D'ailleurs, il n'était même pas là ! protesta le garçon, indigné. Et puis c'est complètement ridicule de m'accuser, la porte du studio était ouverte à tout vent, n'importe qui a pu rentrer et voler cette chanson ! »

Mika soupira et croisa les bras.

« Tatsuha, comment sais-tu que la porte n'était pas fermée ? »

Catastrophe. Le jeune moine réalisa qu'il venait tout juste de se piéger.

« Mais… Mais parce que… » Optant subitement pour la vérité, il avoua : « D'accord, je reconnais que je suis entré dans le studio après le départ de monsieur Sakuma. Je voulais simplement jeter un coup d'œil à la chanson. Mais je n'ai pas réussi à la trouver, il y avait trop de désordre et je suis ressorti, de peur de me faire pincer par Tôma. C'est vrai, Mika. Je voulais juste voir les paroles. Je ne suis pas un voleur », conclut-il d'une voix plus assurée qu'au début de sa phrase. Sa sœur demeura silencieuse.

« Tu dois me croire, Mika ! Monsieur Sakuma est la personne que j'admire le plus au monde, jamais je ne pourrais lui faire du tort comme ça ! Crois-moi, s'il y a quelqu'un sur cette terre qui souhaite que cette chanson soit enregistrée, c'est bien moi, jamais je ne serais allé faire quelque chose d'aussi stupide ! insista Tatsuha avec véhémence. Tôma se trompe ! »

Il paraissait sincère, et Mika savait au fond d'elle-même que son frère n'était pas un voleur. En revanche, il était parfaitement capable de prendre des risques insensés et braver tous les interdits pour avoir le bonheur d'être le premier à poser le regard sur un texte écrit de la main de son idole. Ceci était plausible, pas le vol. Rassurée, mais toujours en colère, elle secoua la tête d'un air navré.

« Je te crois, Tsu. Mais vraiment, tu ne grandiras donc jamais ? Tu n'aurais pas dû entrer dans ce studio, voilà où nous en sommes maintenant. Car il n'en demeure pas moins que cette chanson a disparu et que pour Tôma, tu fais un coupable idéal.

- Alors rappelle ton mari et répète-lui ce que je viens de te dire !

- Et tu crois que Tôma va bien prendre le fait de savoir que tu es venu fouiller dans ses affaires ? Vraiment, Tatsuha… parfois, je me demande si tu finiras un jour par te comporter de manière responsable. »

Elle alla cependant décrocher le téléphone et composa le numéro de Tôma qui répondit presque immédiatement, comme s'il n'avait fait qu'attendre son coup de fil. Elle lui répéta tout ce que lui avait dit son frère et conclut sur ces mots :

« Ce n'est pas lui qui a la chanson. C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a volée. »

Tôma prit une profonde inspiration.

« Mika… Et s'il t'a menti ? Quand je l'ai vu disparaître dans les escaliers, je t'assure qu'il n'avait pas le visage de quelqu'un qui a la conscience tranquille.

- Il venait de sortir du studio et craignait de tomber sur toi. Tôma, je sais que mon frère n'est pas un voleur. Il peut parfois se conduire de manière parfaitement stupide, mais il n'a jamais rien pris qui ne lui appartenait pas. Nous n'avons pas été élevés comme ça. Ce n'est pas lui. »

Tatsuha suivait la conversation en silence, assis sur une chaise. Jamais il n'aurait pensé une seule seconde se retrouver un jour en pareille situation ! Si seulement il avait écouté la voix de la sagesse et était reparti après avoir confié l'enveloppe à Ryûichi, il ne serait pas dans un tel pétrin. Mais il était trop tard pour se lamenter, maintenant.

La discussion entre Tôma et Mika dura encore un peu, puis la jeune femme raccrocha enfin avec un soupir dont on aurait eu du mal à dire s'il était las ou irrité.

« Alors ? s'enquit le jeune moine avec impatience.

- J'ai eu du mal, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre que tu n'étais pour rien dans la disparition de cette chanson. Ce qui n'enlève rien au fait que tu as agi de manière particulièrement irréfléchie, et qu'à ton âge il serait temps que tu commences à te servir de ta tête. »

Tatsuha comprit qu'il allait avoir droit à un _long_ sermon… et quelque part, il l'avait bien mérité.

XXXXXXXXXX

Après que Tôma l'ait congédié, Ryûichi n'était pas rentré directement chez lui. Plus encore que la disparition de sa chanson – dont il n'avait pas fait de copie – c'était l'acte odieux de Tatsuha qui l'affectait. Il avait toujours fait confiance au garçon, il était même allé jusqu'à lui confier un secret d'importance, et celui-ci avait profité de la première occasion pour le trahir.

Le cœur meurtri par la déception et la tristesse, le chanteur et son fidèle Kumagorô avaient fini par trouver refuge dans un petit jardin d'enfants, inoccupé à cette heure du jour. Ryûichi s'était assis sur un banc et avait posé sa peluche sur ses genoux.

« Tôma ne m'a rien dit, mais j'ai bien vu qu'il n'était pas content que j'aie parlé de ma chanson à Tatsuha, confia-t-il au lapin rose. Parce qu'à cause de ça, Tatsuha l'a volée dans le studio. Moi, je pensais que c'était mon ami, c'est pour ça que je lui en ai parlé. Mais en fait… je m'étais trompé. »

L'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps quand Ryûichi, le moral bien bas, se décida à rentrer chez lui. Il n'avait pas envie de retourner à N-G ; Tôma n'était pas d'humeur à travailler, en outre, il n'y avait plus _rien_ sur quoi travailler. Une fois chez lui, le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur son canapé et assit Kumagorô à côté de lui.

« Peut-être que si j'appelle Tatsuha pour lui demander de me rendre ma chanson il acceptera ? Si je lui explique que je ne me rappelle pas des paroles et que je ne peux pas la réécrire… Tôma a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper, mais c'est ma chanson, et c'est à cause de moi que tout ça est arrivé. C'est à moi de réparer les dégâts. »

Le chanteur avait le numéro de téléphone du garçon depuis qu'il avait fait sa connaissance un soir, dans le petit bar où les Nittle Grasper avaient l'habitude de se retrouver autour d'un verre. Oui, c'était la meilleure des choses à faire. Il sélectionna le numéro dans le répertoire et valida.

XXXXXXXXXX

La litanie des griefs de Mika à l'encontre du comportement « irresponsable » de son cadet s'égrenait comme les perles d'un chapelet depuis près d'une demi-heure quand la sonnerie d'un téléphone coupa court aux récriminations de la jeune femme. Il s'agissait de _Sleepless beauty_, un hit récent des Grasper, et Tatsuha plongea aussitôt la main dans la poche de son jean.

« Attends un peu, je n'ai pas terminé ! protesta sa sœur, mais le garçon avait déjà décroché, trop heureux de cette diversion.

- Allô ?

- Tatsuha, c'est toi ? C'est Ryûichi Sakuma. »

Le jeune moine sentit très distinctement son cœur cesser de battre avant de repartir à un rythme effréné. Plantant dans le salon une Mika indignée, il s'enfuit au galop dans sa chambre.

« Oui, c'est bien moi monsieur Sakuma ! Que… Pour quelle raison m'appelez-vous ? »

Pourquoi le radieux papillon s'abaissait-il à parler au ver qui se traînait dans la fange ? En d'autres circonstances, Tatsuha aurait été transporté, mais compte tenu des circonstances, il doutait fort que Ryûichi Sakuma l'appelle pour prendre des nouvelles de sa santé.

« Tatsuha… Est-ce que c'est toi qui as pris ma chanson, ce matin ? » demanda le chanteur, et sa voix recelait tant de tristesse que le garçon en eut le cœur brisé. Tout cela à cause d'une embrouille ridicule à laquelle il était mêlé et dont il entendait bien trouver la solution, ne serait-ce que pour faire revenir le rire dans la voix de son idole.

Et pour que l'on cesse enfin de le considérer comme un voleur !

« Monsieur Sakuma, je vous le jure sur… sur la tête de Kumagorô, ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris votre chanson. C'est la vérité. Monsieur Seguchi se trompe, je… J'avoue, après que vous m'avez laissé seul dans le couloir, je ne suis pas reparti directement, j'ai profité qu'il n'y avait personne pour entrer dans le studio. Je voulais simplement jeter un coup d'œil sur votre chanson. Vous comprenez, je vous admire tellement que… que j'ai voulu la voir. Jamais je ne l'aurais volée, sachant ce qu'elle représentait pour vous, je… Je respecte trop votre travail ! »

Il espérait de tout cœur que sa sincérité transparaissait dans sa voix, car il n'avait sinon aucun autre moyen de convaincre Ryûichi de son innocence, et la seule idée que la personne qu'il admirait le plus au monde puisse le tenir pour un vulgaire voleur l'anéantissait totalement.

« Tu aurais dû me demander, si tu voulais la voir, dit doucement Ryûichi après un instant de silence. Je te l'aurais montrée avec plaisir…

- Monsieur Sakuma… vous me croyez ? s'enquit Tatsuha sans oser y croire. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien volé ! Quand je suis rentré dans le studio, je n'ai pas trouvé votre chanson. Je ne savais pas où elle était placée, et je n'ai pas osé fouiller. Je n'y ai pas touché, je vous supplie de me croire ! »

Il était au bord des larmes, les yeux brûlants et la gorge serrée, car s'il lui était désagréable d'être traité de voleur par Tôma, le même qualificatif était insupportable dans la bouche de Ryûichi Sakuma. Il en allait plus que de son honneur, c'était son intégrité même qui était remise en question.

« Oui, je te crois, Tatsuha, répondit le chanteur. Je n'ai pas voulu croire ce que disait Tôma au début, mais il a tout bien expliqué, comme toujours. Il a assuré qu'il t'avait vu, alors j'ai fini par le croire, mais j'ai eu mal parce que j'avais l'impression qu'un ami venait de me trahir, dit-il d'un ton grave, si différent de la voix insouciante et joyeuse qu'il avait la plupart du temps.

- Monsieur Sakuma… balbutia Tatsuha en reniflant.

- Alors je suis vraiment content que ce ne soit pas toi le voleur, na no da ! explosa soudain Ryûichi à l'autre bout de la ligne, retrouvant aussitôt son allégresse. Dis, Tat-chan, tu veux bien m'aider à chercher le vrai voleur ? »

La requête était inhabituelle, mais émanant du grand Ryûichi Sakuma, Tatsuha ne prit même pas la peine de réfléchir un quart de seconde avant de répondre : « Bien sûr !

- Ouiii ! Merci Tat-chan, je suis certain qu'à nous deux – et Kumagorô – nous allons retrouver celui qui a fait ça, et il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, c'est moi qui te le dis ! »

Quand il raccrocha, Tatsuha était si euphorique que, pas un seul instant, il ne se posa la question de savoir _comment_ il allait faire pour honorer sa promesse.

_À suivre… _


	3. Chapter 3

**Crédits :** les personnages, à quelques exceptions près, appartiennent à Maki Murakami, je me contente simplement de les emprunter.

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui auront suivi cette petite histoire !

* * *

**CHAPITRE III**

L'air de bienheureuse stupidité peint sur le visage de son frère ne pouvait laisser beaucoup de place au doute ; Mika devina rapidement qui était à l'origine du coup de fil quelques instants auparavant.

« Je lui ai tout expliqué, Mika, et il m'a cru ! Ryûichi Sakuma me fait confiance et il m'a même demandé de l'aider à retrouver le _véritable_ voleur ! déclara-t-il avec exaltation.

- Et je suppose que tu as accepté ?

- Évidemment ! Comme si j'allais laisser ce pauvre monsieur Sakuma tout seul dans sa détresse !

- Et comment comptes-tu procéder exactement, Kogoro Akechi ? s'enquit la jeune femme, les bras croisés.

- Heu… Bah, j'en sais encore trop rien ! répondit son frère avec un petit rire désarmant et idiot.

- Je vois. Si cette chanson réapparaît un jour, on pourra vraiment dire que les kamis sont indulgents avec les simples d'esprit. »

Cela dit, mieux valait qu'il se tienne à l'écart de Tôma pendant quelques jours. Après tout, il s'était tout de même introduit dans le studio en cachette, et ce genre de chose avait le don d'irriter son mari plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tandis que Tatsuha planait sur son petit nuage, et que Ryûichi expliquait pour la énième fois à Kumagorô que le garçon n'était en fin de compte pour rien dans la disparition de sa chanson, Tôma ruminait de noires pensées.

Il semblait bien que son jeune beau-frère ne soit finalement pas le voleur ; et si, d'un côté, c'était une bonne chose, car il ne voulait pas de problèmes dans la famille, de l'autre cela signifiait que _quelqu'un_ s'était permis d'entrer dans le studio pour y dérober le texte. Il s'agissait forcément d'un employé de N-G, car les entrées étaient contrôlées, ne venait pas qui voulait. Et qui, parmi les centaines de personnes qui passaient chaque jour dans les locaux de N-G Productions, avait pu se rendre coupable d'un tel forfait ?

Le claviériste de Nittle Grasper pianota nerveusement sur son bureau. Si son visage n'exprimait rien de plus qu'une froide contrariété, intérieurement il bouillonnait.

Personne n'était au courant de l'existence de cette nouvelle chanson. Se pouvait-il que le voleur l'ait prise en croyant qu'il s'agissait de la première version de _Moonlight mysteries_ ? S'agissait-il donc d'un concurrent des Grasper qui avait tout intérêt à ce que ce morceau ne voie jamais le jour ?

Tôma soupira et appuya son menton sur ses doigts entrecroisés.

_À moins que… Ryûichi jure n'avoir parlé de cette chanson qu'à Tatsuha, mais quelqu'un l'a peut-être entendu à ce moment-là et aura profité d'un moment où le studio était vide pour la voler…_

Il avait beau réfléchir depuis des heures, il ne voyait absolument aucun moyen de déterminer qui avait pu commettre le larcin. C'était doublement préoccupant, dans la mesure où une personne malhonnête arpentait en toute impunité les couloirs de sa société, et aussi parce que la chanson de Ryûichi avait effectivement le potentiel pour devenir un hit, et qu'il n'en existait pas de copie. Et connaissant Ryûichi, Tôma savait qu'il était absolument incapable de réécrire son texte à l'identique.

_Si seulement j'étais allé la placer dans mon bureau…_

Mais il était trop tard pour pleurer, et des regrets ne changeraient rien. À l'avenir, il allait devoir se montrer encore plus strict avec son personnel.

Il semblait bien qu'il allait falloir continuer à travailler sur la première version de la chanson…, en fin de compte. Heureusement que Noriko, en dépit de la maladie de Saki, avait pu apporter le CD sur lequel elle avait travaillé. Avec tout ça, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de l'écouter.

Le jeune homme sortit le CD d'un tiroir et le glissa dans le lecteur de son PC.

XXXXXXXXXX

« Sois gentille, ma chérie, ouvre la bouche. C'est ton médicament, tu dois le prendre si tu veux aller mieux.

- Nan. C'est pas bon, j'en veux pas. »

Noriko poussa un profond soupir. C'était toujours c'était la même chose ; sa fille, ordinairement obéissante et de bonne composition, devenait infernale quand elle était malade, et cette fois ne dérogeait pas à la règle.

La jeune femme fit mine de goûter le remède – dont l'odeur de fraise factice était en effet assez peu appétissante – et fit semblant de le trouver excellent.

« C'est du sirop à la fraise, c'est très bon et tu vas aimer. Allez, ouvre la bouche.

- Non ! cria la fillette en détournant la tête avec obstination. C'est pas bon, c'est pas bon, c'est pas bon ! »

Conjurant le dieu de la Patience des Mères de famille, Noriko présenta à nouveau la cuillère à sa fille.

« Juste ça, et après tu te reposeras parce que tu as encore de la fièvre. Tu veux aller à l'anniversaire d'Hamako, samedi ? Alors avale ça, sinon tu ne seras pas guérie à temps et tu ne pourras pas y aller.

- Non, non, non ! Je veux pas ! » rétorqua Saki dont les yeux se remplirent de larmes, signe que la crise n'allait pas tarder à éclater. Assez étrangement, si Noriko avait toujours su gérer les éclats de Ryûichi, elle se retrouvait totalement démunie et impuissante face à ceux de sa propre fille.

« Bon, ça suffit maintenant. Si tu n'avales pas ça immédiatement, non seulement tu… »

La sonnerie de son téléphone coupa court à ses menaces. La musicienne reversa en toute hâte le contenu de la cuillère dans le flacon, en versant bien évidemment la moitié à côté et, les doigts poisseux de sirop parfumé à la fraise de synthèse, elle se précipita sur son portable qui diffusait l'intro de _Be there_, un ancien hit des Grasper, signal d'un appel provenant de Tôma. Celui-ci souhaitait sans doute lui donner son avis sur l'arrangement de _Moonlight mysteries_ qu'elle avait apporté le matin même.

« Allô ? s'enquit-elle en s'essuyant tant bien que mal les doigts à un mouchoir en papier.

- Bonjour, Noriko. Je ne te dérange pas ? Comment va Saki ?

- Ne m'en parle pas, je suis en train de me battre avec elle pour lui faire avaler son sirop ! Bon, il faut reconnaître qu'il pue, ce truc… Tu as écouté le CD que je suis passée déposer ce matin ?

- Oui. Justement, c'est pour ça que je t'appelle.

- Tu as aimé ? J'ai bien conscience qu'il manque encore un petit quelque chose pour que ce soit totalement abouti, mais c'est bien mieux que ce que c'était avant. »

Tôma hésita. Devait-il parler de la nouvelle chanson – et de sa disparition ? Cela ne servirait-il pas seulement à provoquer des regrets ?

« Tu sais, Noriko, dit-il, optant pour la vérité qui ne manquerait pas d'être révélée par la bouche de Ryûichi, il s'est passé une drôle de chose ce matin… »

Noriko écouta en silence, intriguée autant qu'indignée. Quel employé serait assez inconscient pour voler quelque chose aux Nittle Grasper – sous le nez même de Tôma Seguchi, directeur de N-G Productions ?

« … et donc, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Cette chanson était bien meilleure que l'autre, vraiment rien à voir. Tu sais de quoi Ryûichi est capable quand il se lance dans son trip créatif. J'en ai d'autant plus de regrets. »

En effet, Noriko savait ; et si Tôma parlait du texte en ces termes, c'est qu'il devait vraiment avoir un potentiel formidable. Raison de plus pour déplorer ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Et tu en es arrivé à soupçonner Tatsuha ? Vraiment, Tôma, tu exagères. Ce gosse vénère Ryû-chan, il ne serait pas allé lui voler quelque chose d'aussi important qu'un texte ! Ce qui me fait penser… Il était placé où, dans le studio ? Parce qu'il ne me semble pas l'avoir vu quand je suis rentrée déposer le CD.

- Je l'avais laissé sur la table, je crois bien, répondit Tôma après un instant de réflexion. Oui, c'est ça. Sur la table. Il n'y était pas ?

- Hmm… pas que je me souvienne.

- Cela met donc définitivement Tatsuha hors de cause, conclut Tôma, presque à regret. Car alors Ryûichi ne lui avait pas encore parlé de la chanson.

- Comment, tu avais encore des soupçons ? Toi, alors ! Je sais que Tatsuha est parfois un peu extrême dans son admiration, mais je ne peux pas croire une seule seconde qu'il puisse être un voleur. Non, c'est quelqu'un d'autre. C'est regrettable, mais il y a une brebis galeuse parmi tes employés. »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils à cette expression. Lui qui se targuait de ne jamais s'entourer que des meilleurs éléments éprouvait une désagréable aigreur au creux de l'estomac à l'idée que quelqu'un ait pu se jouer de lui.

« Eh bien, crois-moi Noriko, j'y mettrai le temps qu'il faudra mais je découvrirai de qui il s'agit et je te garantis que je le lui ferai regretter. Je déteste que l'on joue à ce genre de petit jeu avec moi. »

Vu le ton qu'il avait employé pour le dire, Noriko ne doutait pas un seul instant qu'il y parviendrait.

« Enfin, ne te rends pas malade avec ça, Tôma. En parlant de malade, il faut que j'aille m'occuper de Saki. Au fait, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour la garder demain, donc je serai fidèle au poste, tu peux compter sur moi. »

Elle était toutefois un peu songeuse en raccrochant. Qui avait bien pu faire une chose pareille ? L'hypothèse Tatsuha était ridicule, mais il n'en demeurait pas moins que la chanson avait disparu.

« Bien ! À nous deux, mademoiselle ! s'écria-t-elle en se saisissant à nouveau de la bouteille – toute poisseuse – de sirop. Saki fit la grimace.

- J'en veux pas ! C'est pas bon et ça pue, c'est même toi qui l'a dit, je t'ai entendue ! »

Noriko leva les yeux au ciel, découragée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuha avait passé une nuit agitée – du moins dans son rêve. Métamorphosé en détective de choc (et de charme), il avait, avec le concours de Kumagorô, mené une enquête effrénée qui avait débouché sur la découverte du voleur (un employé de la société des télécoms, fervent admirateur de Bad Luck et qui avait agi pour nuire aux Grasper) et la restitution de la chanson à un Ryûichi au bord des larmes et extrêmement reconnaissant.

_« Ma chanson ! Tatsuha ! C'est toi qui l'as retrouvée ? _

_- Oui, monsieur Sakuma, c'est moi. Ça n'a pas été facile, mais avec l'aide de Kumagorô j'ai réussi ! _

_- Oh, Tat-chan, tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis heureux ! Tiens, voilà pour te remercier. _

_- Mhm… Sur… sur la bouche, monsieur Sakuma ? _

_- Mais oui, Tat-chan. C'est parce que je t'aime vraiment, vraiment beaucoup ! _

_- Ah, mais moi aussi je vous aime beaucoup. Si vous me permettez… laissez-moi vous montrer toute l'étendue de mon amour._

_- Ooh ! Tat-chan ! Ta main… Aaaah, il faudra… que tu m'apprennes à remercier les gens… comme ça… »_

« Debout, espèce de faignant ! Ça fait dix minutes que je t'appelle ! »

Brutalement arraché à une étreinte des plus brûlantes avec Ryûichi Sakuma, Tatsuha ouvrit des yeux hagards pour apercevoir, penché sur lui, le visage refrogné de sa sœur. Il gémit et laissa retomber sa tête sur son oreiller.

« Bon sang… Il a fallu que tu me réveilles juste maintenant… grogna-t-il en se frottant les yeux.

- Lève-toi immédiatement, tu vas être en retard pour le premier office ! Père est déjà en train de s'impatienter, alors dépêche-toi ! »

Sur ces paroles elle quitta la chambre à grandes enjambées, marmonnant des choses heureusement inintelligibles pour le jeune moine.

Tatsuha bâilla et se passa la main dans les cheveux. Quel rêve ! Quelle fin de rêve, surtout… Et quel dommage que Mika soit arrivée au meilleur moment !

XXXXXXXXXX

Désireuse de rattraper le retard accumulé la veille à cause de son absence, Noriko arriva à N-G de bonne heure après avoir confié Saki aux bons soins de Tsubaki, une voisine étudiante qui s'était déclarée « enchantée de garder ce petit ange ». La claviériste lui avait laissé quelques consignes et son numéro de portable puis s'était éclipsée avant que la jeune fille ait l'occasion de se rendre compte à quel genre « d'ange » elle avait avoir affaire.

_Elle n'est pas près d'y revenir_, songea-t-elle avec un petit gloussement.

Tôma arriva peu après, suivi un quart d'heure plus tard par Ryûichi, qui arborait une petite mine. Sitôt qu'il aperçut sa camarade, il entreprit de narrer la mésaventure survenue à sa chanson, et les soupçons que Tôma avaient fait peser sur « ce pauvre Tat-chan », allant même jusqu'à semer le doute dans son esprit ses convictions.

« Mais c'est pas lui le voleur ! conclut-il d'un ton convaincu. Je lui ai téléphoné hier soir, et il m'a expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé, et pourquoi il était rentré dans le studio… Enfin, je sais que c'est pas lui qui a pris ma chanson.

- Oui, je sais, dit Noriko. Tôma m'a tout expliqué. C'est vraiment dommage pour ton texte, mais ça ne fait rien, on va continuer à travailler la première version de _Moonlight mysteries_ jusqu'à ce qu'on en ai fait quelque chose susceptible de devenir un tube. Allez, au boulot les garçons ! »

La matinée s'écoula dans une atmosphère studieuse, et quand Noriko réclama une coupure, afin de téléphoner à la baby-sitter de Saki pour savoir si tout se passait bien, il était déjà 10h30.

« Je vais faire vite », déclara la jeune femme en fouillant dans son petit sac à la recherche de son téléphone mobile. Comme la veille – et plus généralement, comme d'habitude – il était encombré de tout un fatras de choses inutiles, à commencer par une liasse de dessins de Saki.

« Il faut vraiment que je pense à changer de sac… » soupira-t-elle en posant les feuilles sur la table afin d'avoir une meilleure vue au milieu de la pagaille. Ryûichi, qui buvait un jus de fruits, poussa soudain un cri.

« Oh ! Ma chanson ! »

Tôma, occupé à vérifier quelques réglages sur son synthétiseur, se retourna vers lui.

« De quoi tu parles, Ryûichi ?

- Ma chanson ! Elle est là ! » dit le chanteur, désignant du doigt un dessin de Kumagorô au beau milieu du paquet de feuilles sur lesquelles Saki avait laissé libre cours à ses élans artistiques. Surprise, Noriko regarda avec de grands yeux le dessin du lapin rose.

« Non, tu te trompes, Ryû-chan. Ce sont des dessins de Saki, je viens de les sortir de mon sac. »

Le jeune homme ramassa la feuille d'une main avide.

« C'est _mon_ dessin, et c'est _ma_ chanson », déclara-t-il en retournant la feuille, au verso de laquelle un texte était écrit, de son écriture aisément reconnaissable. Noriko en demeura bouche bée.

« Mais comment est-ce qu'elle est arrivée dans mon sac ? » s'enquit-elle, perdue. Et soudain, tout devint clair.

« Ah ! Je sais ! Hier matin, quand je suis venue apporter le CD, j'avais déjà les dessins avec moi, et je les ai sortis de mon sac parce qu'ils me gênaient pour chercher, comme maintenant. J'étais pressée, je n'ai pas fait attention et j'ai dû les poser sur la chanson, qui devait être retournée côté Kumagorô. Une fois le CD trouvé, j'ai repris les dessins en croyant que celui de Ryû-chan faisait aussi partie du paquet de Saki. »

Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'autre explication si l'on écartait celle, totalement extravagante, d'un vol par des rivaux. Noriko porta une main devant sa bouche, l'air soulagé mais contrit.

« Mais alors, depuis tout ce temps la chanson était chez moi ! Dire que vous avez soupçonné ce pauvre Tatsuha de l'avoir volée. C'est de ma faute si tu l'as injustement accusé, Tôma ! »

Ce dernier lui renvoya un petit sourire.

« Oh, ça lui servira de leçon pour s'être introduit à mon insu dans le studio. Bon, maintenant que nous avons la bonne chanson, autant se remettre à travailler, non ? Tu vas voir, Noriko, avec ça on va faire un tabac ! »

En effet, un rapide coup d'œil aux paroles suffit à convaincre la jeune femme du bien-fondé de cette affirmation. Le chanteur surdoué, Ryûichi Sakuma, avait une nouvelle fois fait la démonstration de son génie.

« Oui. Avec ça, on va frapper très fort. »

Mais avant cela, elle avait un coup de fil important à passer et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas, vers le fond de la pièce.

« Allô ? Noriko Ukai à l'appareil. Alors, tout se passe bien ?

- Ah, madame Ukai ! À quelle heure pensez-vous rentrer ? s'écria Tsubaki d'une voix affolée.

- Je ne sais pas trop. Aujourd'hui, nous avons justement beaucoup de travail. Pourquoi, il y a un problème ?

- Oui ! Enfin, non, je veux dire… C'est Saki, elle… elle est un peu… difficile… »

Noriko ne put qu'admirer l'euphémisme employé par la jeune fille, qu'elle devinait déjà à bout de nerfs, pour essayer de dire poliment que Saki était infernale. Mais bon, elle était payée pour ça, après tout.

« Ah, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Elle est toujours un peu… grognon quand elle est fatiguée, mais c'est encore pire quand je suis là. Un peu de patience, après avoir déjeuné, normalement, elle fait un petit somme. Courage ! »

C'est avec un léger rire que Noriko abandonna à son sort la baby-sitter totalement désemparée.

XXXXXXXXXX

Tatsuha avait été sur des charbons ardents toute la journée. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie, bondir sur sa moto et filer à Tôkyô rejoindre son idole en détresse. Au pire, s'ils ne parvenaient pas à retrouver la chanson, il pourrait toujours s'employer à le consoler. S'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre pour partir à la chasse au voleur, il avait en revanche une multitude d'idées pour réconforter Ryûichi.

Il était si perdu dans un autre de ses fantasmes qu'il n'entendit pas tout de suite son téléphone sonner.

« Allô ?

- Tat-chan ? C'est Ryûichi, na no da ! »

L'objet même de son obsession qui se manifestait ! Tatsuha avala sa salive et tenta de prendre un ton naturel et décontracté.

« Ah, monsieur Sakuma ! Alors, avez-vous du nouveau pour votre chanson ?

- Oui ! On l'a retrouvée ! Personne ne l'avait volée, finalement. C'est Nori-chan qui l'avait mise dans son sac sans faire attention quand elle est venue apporter son CD.

- Ah ! Heu… »

Il s'agissait certes d'une excellente nouvelle, mais tout son plan de consolation tombait subitement à l'eau, et il ne savait plus trop comment réagir, pour le coup.

« Donc, on va tout faire pour la sortir rapidement, poursuivit Ryûichi, sans se formaliser le moins du monde du manque subit d'enthousiasme de son interlocuteur. Et moi, j'ai pensé que, comme tu avais été soupçonné à tort du vol, ce serait juste de te la dédicacer à titre de dédommagement. Tu es content ? »

Les paroles du chanteur mirent un petit instant à pénétrer sa compréhension. Une dédicace ? Pour _lui_ ? Du haut des cieux où il rayonnait, Ryûichi Sakuma avait daigné se pencher jusqu'à lui et lui dédicacer sa nouvelle chanson qui, d'après ce qu'il en avait dit, allait être un succès monstrueux ? La pièce se mit soudain à tourner tout autour de lui et il s'assit précipitamment sur une chaise, les jambes en coton.

« Content ? Oh, monsieur Sakuma, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer ! C'est… c'est trop beau… Vraiment… »

_« Tatsuha U. ? C'est qui ?_

_- Je ne sais pas. Sans doute un ami de Ryûichi, puisqu'il lui dédie cette chanson. _

_- Ah, je suis trop jalouse ! Tu imagines, un peu ? « À Tatsuha U., avec tout mon amour. » Tatsuha, c'est un prénom de garçon ! Mais si ça se trouve ?... _

_- Noon ! Tu penses à ce que je pense ? Ce serait… plus qu'un ami ?_

_- Oh, par tous les kamis ! »_

« Tatsuha ? Tu es toujours là ?

- Oui ! Je suis là. Je pensais juste combien… c'était gentil de votre part, monsieur Sakuma. D'autant que je n'ai rien fait de particulier dans toute cette histoire, en fin de compte. »

Ryûichi se mit à rire, et le jeune moine eut l'impression d'entendre carillonner des clochettes d'argent.

« Ça me fait plaisir, parce que tu es mon ami. Alors j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop de t'avoir accusé ?

- Oh non ! Jamais ! protesta Tatsuha qui se serait volontiers laissé envoyer en prison eu égard à son idole.

- C'est super, na no da ! Bon, Tat-chan... à bientôt, peut-être ? Si un jour tu as envie d'aller au zoo, dis-le moi et nous irons ensemble. »

Le garçon raccrocha, la tête dans les nuages et le cœur gonflé d'émotion. Qui aurait pu croire qu'une histoire aussi rocambolesque se terminerait d'aussi belle façon ?

Ne manquait qu'un petit baiser pour que la fête soit complète… mais Tatsuha avait suffisamment d'imagination pour pallier ce léger détail.

FIN

* * *

Kogoro Akechi : détective créé par le romancier Ranpo Edogawa, il est aussi célèbre au Japon que Sherlock Holmes en Occident.


End file.
